


Anything For You

by cymbaline



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen (Song), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s Era Queen (Band), Crossdressing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Internalized Homophobia, John Deacon - Freeform, M/M, Queen - Freeform, Roger Taylor (Queen) Is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymbaline/pseuds/cymbaline
Summary: John Deacon is afraid to admit who he really is and pretends to have a girlfriend. Problem is, his family wants to meet his girlfriend at Christmas.





	1. The Plot

Roger walked toward John's door to find him pacing frantically and mumbling to himself. 

"Deaky?" He called his friend from the doorway but got no response. John was clearly lost in his thoughts. Roger moved toward his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "John." He said again, more softly.

John jumped, startled by his friend's presence. 

"Sorry to scare you. It's just.. are you okay?" Roger's blue eyes were filled with worry.

"I’m sorry was I bothering you?" John looked at his feet.

"Not at all. It’s just that you were pacing for about an hour." Roger frowned. "You can talk to me if you'd like." Roger took a seat on John's bed and patted it for the younger man to join. John sat down with a sigh.

"My mom thinks I'm gay." John shook his head. Roger raised an eyebrow but continued to listen. "I lied and told her that I have a girlfriend so that she'd stop badgering me about it." John let out a breath. "Now she wants me to bring home my girlfriend for Christmas." John looked to Roger with a frown.

"I know plenty of girls. We could ask one to go with and…" Roger was cut off by John's hand.

"I appreciate the thought, but my family will drill whoever I bring. I just don't know how I feel about a stranger being interrogated about me.." John frowned.

Roger placed himself into a careful thought before placing both hands on his friend's shoulders. "Then I'll go." Roger smiled, meeting John's eyes. 

"Roger.. you're not a girl." John crossed his arms, scanning his friend's face.

"How many times have I been mistaken for a bird? I'll shave my sideburns and throw on some makeup." Roger shrugged. "Freddie can help with the clothes. Your family has never met me, so they won’t have any idea."

John studied his friend for a long time. "You'd do this for me?" 

"Deaky, you're my best friend. I'd do anything for you." Roger smiled, and John pulled his friend into a hug.

* * *

Freddie let out a laugh. “You’re what?” He thumbed through the women’s section in their stand. 

“I’m posing as his girlfriend for Christmas,” Roger repeated himself, crossing his arms. “Please help me, Fred.” 

“Does he know, dear?” Freddie suddenly stopped and looked at his friend, a mischievous grin on his face. 

“Know what?” Roger crossed and uncrossed his arms. 

Freddie twirled his arm around and rolled his eyes. “That you’re in love with him, stupid.” 

“Christ, no!” Roger shouted almost too loudly. “I can’t tell him..”

Suddenly Roger was cut off by a familiar nasally voice. “How’s the hunt going?” John smiled as he made his way to the back of the stand.

Roger’s face turned scarlet and he chose to focus heavily on a shirt in front of him. Freddie chuckled, “Deaky, dear. I’m an expert.”

Roger scoffed, eliciting a giggle from John. “So, good then.” 

“Deaky, I have an important question.” Freddie smiled, looking at both men. “How big should Roger’s tits be?” 

John busted out in laughter, followed by Freddie, and finally Roger. They were all clutching their stomachs when a regular customer entered. Freddie attended to the woman, leaving Roger and John in the back. 

“Thank you again, Roger.” John placed a hand on Roger’s shoulder. The blonde looked up into the younger man’s eyes and saw pure adoration. It melted Roger’s heart, and he couldn’t help but blush again.

“Anything for you, Deaky.” John smiled in response, revealing the beautiful gap between his two front teeth.

“I’ll come by your place at two. Is that enough time to get ready?” John squeezed his friend’s shoulder.

“Should be fine.” Roger smiled in return, flashing his teeth. 

“Back by these two beautiful men, we have a nice new selection of boots.” Freddie smiled and winked as he escorted the woman to where they were standing. 

* * *

The next morning was an early one. Freddie got up and helped Roger shave off his sideburns and perfect his hair. Then, Freddie helped him to fix his eyebrows, shave his arms and legs, and do his makeup. He helped Roger strap on his prosthetic bra, dress, and tights. They heard a knock at the door and Freddie ran to get it. “Finish your hair and I’ll let him in.” 

Roger ran his fingers through the soft curls that they had created. He puckered his lips and looked in his mirror. “You can’t tell me from any bird on the street.” 

“Are you ready, dear?” Freddie peaked his head around the door, smiling. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Roger clutched his stomach as if to stop the butterflies from escaping. Why was he so nervous? He tossed the makeup and razor in his bag, and moved toward the living room. He met eyes with John, whose eyes grew wider with every step. 

“Roger..” John’s mouth gaped open.

“John, meet Margaret, your girlfriend.” Freddie held a hand out to Roger, who accepted it and moved toward John. He blinked his long eyelashes at the brunette and held out his hand. John grabbed it and intertwined their fingers. 

“Shall we?” John motioned towards the door, a smile flashing across his face. 

* * *

During the car ride, John discussed things that Roger might need to know. Roger already knew more about John than he realized, but John wanted to be sure that everything went smoothly. After a few hours of driving, they pulled up to a white two-story home with a red door in front. There was a large tree in the front yard, with a swing hanging from a low branch. The house was decorated with lights and blanketed with a fresh layer of snow. Roger couldn’t have imagined anything more picturesque if he tried. 

John placed his hand on Roger’s knee, squeezing it. “Are you ready?”

Roger nodded, swallowing at the look in his friend’s eyes. “Don’t be nervous, John. It will all be okay.” Roger flashed him a lipsticked smile. 

John nodded, patting Roger’s knee again. “Thanks, Rog.” He let out a sigh before exiting the car. He moved around and opened Roger’s door for him. “I’ll get the bags.” John nodded.

“Deaky, I can help.” Roger furrowed his brow.

“No, trust me. I’ll get the bags.” John nodded in confirmation, loading the bags onto each shoulder and ascending the sidewalk with Roger. 

When they reached the door, John saw the curtains rustle. Everyone had been watching them since they pulled up. 

John’s mother opened the door, a smile spread across her face. “John.” She reached out and hugged the man, throwing him and the bags a little off balance. She pulled away and looked to Roger with a smile.

“Mom, this is Margaret, my girlfriend.” Lily Deacon pulled Roger into a strong hug, before pulling back. 

“You have no idea how glad I am to meet you, Margaret.” Lily smiled at Roger.

“I’m glad to meet you too, ma’am.” Roger didn’t have to change his voice much to sound feminine. He just added a soft delicacy, which John smiled at. 

“Well, come in.” She moved aside and ushered them through the door. “Where would you like to..” She began to say but John cut her off. 

“We will be staying in my room.” John looked toward Roger. “Both of us.”

“Alright.” His mom formed a smile. 

John grabbed their bags and led the way to his old bedroom, Roger following behind.

They entered the room and John shut the door, bracing himself against it and breathing heavily.

“Deaky?” Roger moved toward the man, running a hand down his arm. 

“That was okay.” John huffed. “It went okay.” 

“It did.” Roger nodded, proud of his own acting skills.

“I hope it’s okay that we will be sharing the room. I figured we’ve slept in the same bed before and it honestly makes me more comfortable..” John looked up and made eye contact with Roger.

Roger tried to hide his blush. “It’s perfectly okay, Deaks.” 


	2. Captured

After a moment to breathe, they walked to the dining room to join John's family for dinner. John's sister Julie and her boyfriend, Tom were there. She eyed Roger up and down a few times before giving him a hug. Roger could tell that the interaction made John nervous, but Roger knew his sister would act the same with any new partner of his. John's grandparents were also there and greeted them both with embraces. After the hugs, everyone sat around the table for the meal.

John's mom had made a roast with garlic potatoes and green beans. 

"This is very lovely, Mrs. Deacon." Roger said, smiling, as he took a small bite.

"Thank you, Margaret." Lily looked toward John with a smile.

There was a comfortable silence that settled in while everyone ate, but it was soon interrupted by Julie clearing her throat.

"You know, John has never brought anyone home before." She smiled in Roger's direction. "How did you two meet?" 

Roger looked to John, who had a panic in his eyes. Roger knew he would have to be the one to save face. 

"Well, I saw John's band perform at a pub. They were alright, nothing too great." Roger looked at John, who wore a smirk on his face. "But, John caught my eye with the way he danced. He kept his eyes closed as he strummed his fingers and moved his hips to the beat. I just knew I had to meet him. So I did, and we really hit it off."

"So you were attracted to him right away?" Julie smiled at her brother, raising an eyebrow.

"I couldn't keep my eyes off of him." Roger blushed and smiled in John's direction. It was the truth. John's eyes met Roger's with a sparkle. He felt a gentle squeeze on his knee, and it sent sparks through his spine. He reached his hand down and met John's, interlocking their fingers. It certainly wasn't the first time they had touched hands, but this felt more intimate. After a while, John pulled away and Roger missed the warmth.

The rest of the meal was met with casual conversation about happenings in the family and the news. 

After a while, John's grandparents retired to bed and the rest of them sat around the den. Lily had retrieved a bottle of scotch to pass around. After a few drinks, Roger felt his ears start to turn red and realized he should have eaten more. He was so busy trying to save the conversation that he had hardly eaten. John was feeling a little inebriated too. Roger could always tell because John got handsy when he was feeling his liquor. The hand running up and down his thigh gave him a clue to the scotch's effect.

Lily and Julie continued to ask Roger about himself and his background. Roger answered honestly, telling them about his time growing up in Truro.

As he answered questions, Roger tried to pretend like John's touches weren't affecting him, but it grew more and more difficult by the minute. He couldn't take it anymore, he was going to blow their cover if John kept rubbing his thigh.

Soon, Roger felt himself whispering in John's ear. "Let's go to bed."

John nodded his head in agreement, seemingly unaware of his effect on the older man. 

They bid the family goodnight and retired to John's childhood bedroom.

As soon as John shut the door, Roger's stomach went into his throat. The blood was rushing through his head, and he felt John's eyes scanning for his. 

Roger wanted nothing more than to push John against the door and capture his lips, but he restrained himself. 

John studied Roger’s face for a while before he opened his mouth. 

"Which side of the bed do you prefer?" John smiled. Roger shrugged in response. 

"It doesn't matter to me." 

John removed his shirt and changed into his pajama bottoms. Roger tried not to make it obvious that he was looking, but John turned around and smiled at Roger's gaze.

Roger removed his fake breasts, shirt, and panties. He heard a muffled laugh from John and turned around to see the young man giggling in his direction. 

"What?" Roger groaned as he put on his boxers for sleep.

"I didn't realize that you had panties on too." John covered his mouth, his face red from laughter.

"Did you think I wasn't going to wear any?" Roger smirked in John's direction as he joined the young man under the covers. John just stifled another laugh and flipped off the lights.

In the darkness, Roger could tell that John was thinking. He didn't know if he should pry, so he remained quiet until the young man said something.

"What you said to my sister..I have been thinking about it all night." John started boldly. The scotch was definitely helping his confidence. "Was that true?" 

"I'm not sure what you mean." Roger stated. He knew exactly what John meant. 

"Nevermind.." John blushed and turned over.

Roger was feeling bold himself and laid a gentle hand on John's shoulder. "Ask me." John rolled over with a sigh so that they were facing each other. Roger felt John's shaky breath on his face.

"You couldn't keep your eyes off of me?"

Even though he knew it was coming, Roger's breath hitched. 

"Never could. Still can't." Roger answered simply. Even in the dark, he could feel John staring at him and searching for his eyes in the moonlight.

"Roger.." John leaned forward, his head softly touching Roger's. "Can I kiss you?"

Instead of answering, Roger leaned in and captured John's lips with his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little short. More coming soon!


	3. Morning

Roger ended the night with that, as he didn’t want to push the young man too far. Both were slightly inebriated and Roger didn’t want to take advantage of the situation. 

* * *

When Roger's eyes fluttered open, he found the other half of the bed empty. He distantly heard John's voice in the kitchen saying goodbye to his grandparents. Roger grabbed his supplies and rushed into the bathroom to shower and shave. He applied some quick makeup and donned the outfit Freddie had picked. 

Roger opened the bathroom door, thudding into someone. Julie yelped when the doorknob collided with her side, but more out of surprise than anything.

"Sorry." Roger apologized, laying a hand on Julie's shoulder.

"No worries, Margaret." Julie smiled, rubbing her side. "I was going to ask though, do you happen to have any pads on you? I'm all out."

Roger froze for a second before answering. "Oh no, I didn't bring any. Sorry, Julie." Roger laughed nervously.

"No problem. I'll ask mom." Julie said, a little taken aback by the strange reaction.

Roger mentally slapped himself and then walked to the kitchen to join John. 

"Morning." John smiled as he saw Roger, a strange unreadable look in his eyes. Roger could tell he was thinking, probably overthinking about the kiss.

"Morning, love." Roger smiled, as reassuring as he could. 

Lily turned around from the stove and smiled in Roger's direction. "Good morning, dear. Would you like some coffee or tea?"

"Tea is alright, thank you Mrs. Deacon." Roger nodded. John continued to watch him curiously. 

"Oh dear, call me Lily." Lily placed a hot mug in front of each of the men. 

Roger looked into John's eyes as he carefully sipped the hot liquid, trying to read him. Perhaps John was doing the same. 

Julie and Tom soon joined the pair to sit at the table. 

Lily placed a beautiful breakfast of ham, eggs, and waffles before them. Roger, still starving from the night before, took a generous helping. He was about to scarf it down when he felt John squeeze his knee. He had almost forgotten about saying grace. They prayed, and Roger started to shovel down his food. The hurried eating gained a laugh from Julie.

"Work up an appetite last night?" Julie giggled, eyeing down her brother. A cough came from John's direction as he choked on his food.

"Julie!" Lily scolded her daughter, while simultaneously laughing. 

A slight awkwardness filled the air, which Julie noticed and tried to clear. "John, I was thinking. Tom and I were going to walk downtown and catch the Christmas Eve parade. Would you want to join us?"

"Yeah, sure." John nodded, his face still unreadable. 

* * *

The group went back to their respective rooms to change for the trip. Instead of changing, however, John stood with his arms crossed against the door frame.

Roger stopped gathering his things and looked up at the man, who was seemingly lost in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Roger shot John a tight-lipped smile as he sat on the bed. He patted the spot next to him for John to join. 

John sat down and looked Roger in the eyes. He couldn’t seem to form the words he wanted to say, and just let out a sigh. 

“Last night?” Roger said simply, and John nodded in response. Roger lifted a hand to John’s cheek, gracing it with his palm. “Do you regret it?”

John swallowed and shook his head. He stared into Roger’s eyes for a long moment. “Quite the opposite actually.” Roger hummed in response and instinctively ran his tongue over his bottom lip. He watched as John noticed this movement. “I was worried you did.”

The blonde shook his head. “No.” Roger felt his heart beating out of his chest. All of this was a lot harder without the aid of alcohol. He tucked a strand of hair behind John’s ear and started to lean in, feeling the younger man’s breath hitch. He swore his heart skipped a beat as he watched John’s eyes flutter closed. Roger leaned in and captured John’s lips in his once again. This time, it was more calculated and careful. Roger licked John’s bottom lip and the young man opened it, allowing Roger entrance with his tongue. They explored each other’s mouths, and before he knew it, Roger was climbing onto John’s lap. Roger wrapped his arms around the younger man’s shoulders, and John placed his hands on Roger’s waist. 

A knock at the door caused them to pull their lips apart. John’s face was completely flushed and his lips reddened. “Yeah?” He squeaked out, his hands not leaving Roger.

“Are you guys coming?” Julie hollered from the other side of the door impatiently.

“Just a minute,” Roger called back, his eyes turning back to meet John’s. 

“Roger..” John looked toward Roger with a look in his eyes.

“Don’t overthink this one.” Roger placed another soft peck on John’s lips before climbing off of his lap. He readied himself in the mirror and turned around to look at John. The younger man was staring at Roger with his mouth open. He hadn’t moved an inch.

“Deaks?” Roger called, and seemingly snapped John out of his daze. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

John opened his mouth to speak and then closed it. They could both hear Julie pacing outside and complaining about how long they were taking. “I don’t want to keep her waiting.”

“She can wait.” Roger nodded, walking over to place a hand on John’s shoulder.

John nodded and swallowed again. “I like kissing you, Roger. And.. not because you’re dressed up like a woman.” 

Little did they know, Julie had her ear up to the door and heard what her brother had said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.


	4. Hey Jealousy

“I like kissing you, Roger. And.. not because you’re dressed up like a woman.” 

Roger looked to John with a flicker of hope in his eyes. “Me too, Deaks.” He placed another peck on the younger man’s lips.

Julie stepped back and covered her mouth. “Roger?” She whispered to herself. Suddenly, the door opened and Julie tried to act oblivious. “Ready?” She put a fake smile on her face and ushered them toward the door.

Tom was driving and Julie sat in the passenger seat. John and Roger opted for the back. Once inside the car, there was a moment of awkward silence. After a beat, however, Roger started up a conversation. John was grateful for Roger’s forward and outgoing personality. The younger man wasn’t always the greatest conversationalist. Roger was telling funny stories left and right, which left Julie and Tom clutching their stomachs. 

Despite all that was on John's mind, he couldn't help but smile at Roger's effect on the others. He reached over and grasped the blonde's hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Roger looked to his hand, and then looked to John. His eyes glimmered in the afternoon light as he stared into Roger's. Julie watched the couple carefully, without them noticing.

They arrived downtown, where the festival was taking place. There were booths selling last-minute gifts, treats, and crafts. There was an ice skating rink, sculptures, and children sledding down a nearby hill. Roger couldn't help but notice how John's eyes lit up at the beautifully lit tree in the center of the square. 

They made their way through the shops, looking at all of the handmade wonders. John moved ahead with Tom to look at some electronics kits, while Roger lagged behind. He stumbled upon an older man's leather-working stand. While quickly surveying the intricately tanned and carved items, one in particular caught his eye. It was a beautiful leather guitar strap, with a vine-like pattern etched into the length. Roger touched it with his fingers, gently outlining the handiwork.

"Like that?" The old man stepped next to Roger.

"It's beautiful." Roger's eyes sparkled.

"I'll give it to you for 40." The old man nodded, a smile on his face. Roger pulled the money from his billfold as the man placed the strap in a paper bag. Roger carefully concealed the gift in his purse. He turned to walk away but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Roger turned around to see Julie. 

"Buy something?" She had a small smile on her face.

"A gift." Roger returned the smile. Julie gave him a knowing look and reached out to grab his hand. When she grabbed it, she frowned at the roughness.

"Margaret. Your hands are so calloused. What on Earth do you do?" 

Roger's face grew bright red. "Oh, just, you know. Gardening." He stumbled over his words.

Julie raised an eyebrow. "Awful difficult gardening you must do." She shrugged and pulled Roger toward a stand to look at shoes.

A pair of pink sparkly converse caught his eye. Somehow they were in his size. He slipped off one of the shoes he was wearing and stuck his foot in the sneaker. "My, you have big feet! Lucky those fit you, Margaret." Julie laughed. Roger blushed again but chose not to reply. 

"How much?" Roger asked the woman who owned the stand.

"60." She rubbed her fingers together.

"Damn. Only have 40. Will you take less?" Roger pleaded to the woman. She shook her head and plucked the shoes from his hands.

"S'alright." He frowned and exited the stand, Julie in tow. They walked for a bit, Julie doing most of the talking. Eventually, they spotted John and Tom in the distance talking to a woman. 

"Oh my." Julie sighed when she saw them. She gripped Roger's arm. "Pay no mind to her, alright?"

Roger's face fell a little at the comment, but he followed Julie to the others.

"Oh, John." The woman was laughing at something the brunette said and grabbed his arm. She was beautiful, Roger had to admit. She had long brunette hair that fell to her waist and voluminous eyelashes that caressed her dark brown doe eyes. A twinge of jealousy boiled in his stomach as the woman continued to touch his arm. As they got closer, John's eyes met Roger's. A smile formed on the younger man's face and he nodded in Roger's direction. 

"Trina, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Margaret." John pulled away from the woman and reached out to wrap an arm around Roger's waist. "Margaret, this is Trina, an old friend." John continued to make eye contact with Roger.

"Oh, I'm sure Margaret has heard all about me." Trina smiled and twirled a strand of hair around her finger. Julie rolled her eyes.

Roger could feel the jealousy pooling in his guts grow hotter. He wanted so badly to tell this woman off, but he didn't exactly have the right. After all, he wasn't really John's girlfriend. Instead, he kept a smile on his face and nodded. 

"Trina has invited all of us to her Christmas party tonight." John looked at Roger with questioning eyes.

"Doesn't that sound fun, Jules?" Tom rubbed Julie's shoulder.

"You must come. Daddy's rented out the hotel. There will be a buffet and plenty of dancing." She made eyes at John again. "Julie I would simply love for you to try on some of the shoes I got in Paris. The designer will be there. Perhaps I could get him to make you something."

Julie's mouth dropped open. "Really?"

"Oh yes, darling, but you all need to be there." Trina raised an eyebrow at Roger.

"We will see you then, Trina." John smiled and nodded in her direction. She moved toward the man, stroking his arm one more time.

"See you, John." She licked her lips.

John seemed relatively unfazed by the interaction. Roger, however, was gritting his teeth so hard that the veins were popping out of his forehead. 

Julie saw his frustration and ushered toward the alley. "John, can I speak to you alone for a minute?" John nodded and followed his sister. They spoke for a few minutes and John nodded quite a few times. At the end of the conversation, John smiled and pulled some bills from his wallet. Then, Tom followed Julie down the block and John walked in Roger's direction.

"They have some more shopping to do. Would you like to walk home?" John gestured toward the road and Roger nodded.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Once they were clearly outside of the downtown square, however, John cleared his throat to speak. "Did that bother you, Roger?" 

"What?" Roger's face grew pink. John's smile perked up a bit.

"I don't like her, you know." John giggled. "She's had a bit of a crush on me for a while."

"I'll say." Roger mustered out, pulling his hand into a fist. John stood in front of the other man, stopping him in his tracks. He took a finger and lifted Roger's chin so that their eyes met.

"Rog, are you jealous?" John eyed him curiously. 

"Jealous? God. Why would I be jealous?" Roger's face was bright red now and he crossed his arms. "It's not like we're actually together." Roger snapped. 

John caught Roger's eyes, filled with hurt. "Alright.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof.


	5. The Way You Look Tonight

"I think this would look great on you." Julie smiled as she applied the pink to Roger's lips. He had agreed to let Julie do his makeup and hair. She turned him around so that he faced the mirror. "What do you think, Margaret?"

Roger pressed his lips together and nodded. He did look really good.

"Good." Julie nodded her head. "Trina won't know what hit her."

Roger felt the jealousy build in his stomach once again. "Julie, what's the story behind Trina?"

A smile spread across Julie's face. "No story, she's had a crush on John since year 8. They went on one date and she just hasn't been able to let it go." Julie shrugged. "Don't worry, John's never been interested." Roger hummed in response. "You know, I've honestly never seen John look at anyone the way that he looks at you." 

Roger's eyes sparkled. "Really?"

"Yeah. If I'm really being honest, I always thought John was gay." She laughed and smiled. "He does like to talk about those guys in his band quite a bit. Especially..oh, what's his name?" She placed her hand on her chin.

"Freddie?" Roger tried his best to keep from stuttering.

"No. Not him." Julie shook her head.

"Brian?" Roger managed not to falter again.

"No, no. The blonde one." Julie motioned with her hand toward Roger's head.

"Roger." He croaked out. 

"Yeah, him. I always wondered if there was something there." She smirked. "Guess not though."

"Yeah, guess not." Roger tried his best to act natural.

"Let's go get dressed. We will meet in the kitchen in about 20?" Julie nodded before leaving the bathroom. Roger made his way to John's bedroom. 

* * *

He walked in and John was sitting on the bed reading a book. His white button-up shirt was partially unbuttoned. Roger's stomach fluttered at the sight. He closed the door behind him. The noise caused John to look up from his book.

"Wow, Rog." A smile spread across John's face. "You look great." 

Roger smiled shyly, still feeling a little awkward about his earlier outburst. "Thanks, Deaks."

He changed out of his clothes and into a dress that he had brought. He placed on tights and carefully laid a pearl necklace over his chest. Freddie had given him matching clip-on earrings to wear. He turned around to see John's eyes shining at him. "What?" Roger mustered out.

"Thanks again for doing all of this for me, Rog. It means a lot to me." John rose to sit on the side of the bed.

Roger nodded, still a little apprehensive. 

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier, Rog." John's smile formed a straight line. Roger instantly felt guilty for his self-pity.

"You don't have to apologize, Deaky. I'm the one who blew up." Roger moved to sit next to John.

"I understand though. It was a stupid question to ask. I mean, clearly, you don't feel anything for me or any man. Why would you be jealous?" The meek frown on John's face made Roger want to throw the man down on his bed and pepper him with kisses. He wanted to tell him how much he did care for him, and that he was jealous. Roger couldn't bring himself to do it, though. Instead, he just put his arm around John. 

"We should go." He said to the younger man, who nodded in response.

They met Julie in the kitchen and left the house with Tom driving once again.

John didn't make eye contact with Roger but instead stared out the window for the drive. Roger's stomach pained with guilt. Why couldn't he just tell the man, his best friend, how he felt?

* * *

Finally, they arrived at the extravagant hotel. John walked around and opened his door, holding out his arm for the man. They walked through the front doors and were greeted by several butlers in tuxedos with trays of drinks. They each took one and made their way into the ballroom.

John walked around and introduced Roger to several of his former classmates and neighbors. Roger went through a few drinks rather quickly and started to feel buzzed. One of John's neighbors told a joke and Roger couldn't help but smile and stare at the crinkles around John's eyes. Roger gripped John's arm tighter, and John, seemingly buzzed as well, wrapped an arm around Roger's waist. They had a brief encounter with Trina before she was whisked off by some rich foreign-looking guests. Although she had clung to John during her short presence, Roger was grateful the woman seemed to be occupied. 

John's hand was rubbing mindless circles on Roger's back as the two stood, watching the crowd of dancing people. A Frank Sinatra song blasted through the ballroom and Roger couldn't help but feel warm as he looked at John through hooded eyes. 

"Want to dance?" Roger managed to choke out, and John nodded with a smile.

They moved to the dance floor, and John took Roger's hand in his. He moved his other hand slowly to rest on Roger's hip. Roger placed his other hand on John's shoulder, slowly pulling him closer until their bodies were flush. A tingle ran down Roger's spine as John's touch burned into his skin. 

"A bit ironic, this song." John smiled at Roger, his eyes hooded. His voice cracked as he sang out of tune. "Cause I love you, and the way you look tonight." Roger couldn't hold himself back and pressed his lips firmly to John's. John seemed a little shocked at first but moved both hands to wrap around Roger's waist. Roger pulled John impossibly closer, wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck. He threaded his fingers through John's long hair. John slowly relaxed into the kiss, his mouth opening and their tongues dancing.

The song ended, and Roger pulled back, looking at John through hooded eyes. John's eyes fluttered open and met Roger's. His tongue skimmed over his lips as he watched the blonde.

Another song played and John moved his hips to the beat. Roger reached down and grabbed the brunette's hips, flushing their bodies together once again. Roger leaned in and peppered kisses on John's neck. Beautiful, soft noises erupted from John's mouth, and Roger started to feel his groin harden. He moved his mouth up to John's ear, swiping his tongue across the lobe.

"Let's go somewhere else." He whispered and pulled back to look into the younger man's eyes. He nodded, pressing his lips together. 

John swiftly grabbed Roger's hand and led him to the lobby. 

"Could we get a room?" John smiled at the front desk worker.

"Deacon, right?" The petite woman smiled. John nodded curiously. "There's already a room ready for you. Five twenty-four." She plucked a key from a hook and placed it in John's hand. He shrugged and grabbed Roger's hand once again, leading him toward the elevator. 

Roger pressed John against the wall of the elevator and attacked his lips before pushing the "5" button. John reversed their positions, swiping into Roger's mouth with his tongue and eliciting a moan from the blonde. Roger instinctively rolled his hips forward, pressing his hardening groin against John. The younger man threw his head back at the contact, and Roger placed a soft bite onto John's exposed neck. 

The door dinged and John pulled Roger by the arm into the hallway. They reached the door and John inserted the key. 

The door barely closed behind them and they were pressed against each other again. 

Roger pushed John backward until his knees hit the bed. John laid back on the comforter and Roger climbed into his lap. Roger began to work up John's shirt from his hips. 

"Is this okay?" Roger asked, patiently. John nodded furiously and let the blonde pull the shirt over his head. 

Roger bent down to nibble at John's collarbone, eliciting a moan from the younger man. Roger placed a kiss on John's chest and stepped back to remove his dress and tights. Only a pearl necklace and a pair of silky panties covered his body. He climbed back onto John's lap, peppering kisses down the brunette's neck. He took a nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue across the soft bud. John bucked his hips, breathing heavily.

Roger moved back up the man's body, furiously kissing him as their groins rubbed together in unison. 

Roger reached between them and unbuttoned John's pants. John lifted his hips and Roger slid them off his legs. Roger licked his lips at the sight of John's hardened length, bulging from his boxers.

"John." Roger hovered down and looked into the younger man's eyes. 

"Roger." John tucked a strand of hair behind the other man's ear.

"I don't want to push you too far. If this isn't what you want.." Roger was cut off by John's lips on his. 

"I've never wanted anything more," John said against Roger's lips. He pulled back to look into Roger's eyes and bit his lip. "I want you to fuck me, Roger."


	6. A Dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to preface this chapter by saying: I don't have a lot of experience writing smut. Let me know what you think. Please give me some criticisms :)

"I want you to fuck me, Roger." A blush covered John's face, reaching down his neck and speckling his chest. 

Roger blinked his eyes and looked at his gray-eyed lover. "John." He swallowed hard. 

"Please, Roger." John pulled Roger down for another kiss. 

Roger snapped back, his eyes wild. This was just a dream, right? "John.” John rolled his hips up, rubbing his groin against Roger’s. The friction caused Roger to bite back a moan.

“Please.” John placed both hands on Roger’s face.

Roger nodded and worked to pull John's boxer's off. When he finally did, he was in awe of the beauty before him. John's lips were swollen and reddened from kissing. His pupils were blown and his soft hair framed his face. His upper body was covered with a rosy blush trailing to a soft patch of hair that led to his well-above-average groin. "God." Roger mustered out, his mouth-watering. "You're beautiful, Deaky." Roger threw his panties off and leaned down to press his lips to John's. Their most delicate skin finally touched and Roger felt John moan beneath him. Roger kissed down John's body, following his trail of hair. He lifted the back of John's knee and kissed the soft skin of his thigh, working his way closer to John's core. Finally, he reached said member and licked a stripe up the shaft. John threw his head back and was panting at the touch. It all felt like a dream.

“Have you..” Roger started to say. He reached into his purse and grabbed the “emergency bottle” of lubricant that Freddie insisted he bring, just in case. Perhaps Freddie read people better than Roger gave him credit for.

“Only to myself.” John bit his bottom lip in embarrassment. “Would you..”

Roger placed a quick kiss on John’s lips. That seemed to be an answer enough, as John leaned back and pulled his knees apart for Roger.

Roger slicked up his fingers with the lubricant and moved himself down between John's legs. He took John's length into his mouth, gripping the base with one hand while moving a lubricated finger into his bottom. Roger waited until he felt John relax and then pumped his finger in and out. He swirled his tongue around as he inserted another finger. Finally, he inserted a third, rubbing his fingertips along the spongy tissue of John's prostate.

John was squirming at this point, fully flushed and making ungodly noises. "Need you." John groaned.

Roger moved his body over John's, kissing him deeply. He pulled John's legs up, allowing them to sit at his hips. Roger applied more lubricant to himself and then slipped inside John. He felt John shudder as he bottomed out. 

Roger felt John relax around him and then started moving. 

John's head was thrown back, his cheeks reddened and fingers tangling in the sheets beneath him.

"So beautiful, John. You feel so good." Roger groaned out, thrusting deeper and deeper into John and eliciting obscene noises from the man. Roger threw John's legs up over his shoulders and pushed his hips forward, ramming into John's prostate. 

John made no effort to cover up the noises of pleasure that came from his mouth. "Rog, I'm…" John wriggled on the bed. 

Roger reached between John's legs and began stroking him. A few pumps and John was over the edge, spilling over his stomach. His tightening sent Roger over the edge too.

Roger pulled out, gritting his teeth at the overstimulation. He rolled off the bed and grabbed a wet cloth to clean them. 

He watched John as he washed his stomach, eyes closed and breathing heavily. Roger threw the towel over the end of the bed and pulled the covers over both of them. He turned John to his side so that he could spoon him.

Roger laid there, feeling the breaths of sleep hit John as he held him. A single tear found its way down Roger's cheek. He pressed a soft kiss to John's hair. 

"I love you." He whispered as he held the sleeping man tighter. "I love you so much."

* * *

Roger woke up having to pee. He untangled himself from John's limbs and hobbled, naked into the bathroom. The steady stream of his urine blocked the sound of the rustling at the door. 

Trina stumbled in, and, having to pee herself, beeline for the bathroom. She flipped on the light, causing Roger to jump.

Trina yelped, eyeing the man up and down. "What the.." Her eyes paused on Roger's groin. "You're a.." She covered her mouth with her hand.

Roger covered himself and slowly walked toward Trina. "Trina.. please don't." 

Trina violently shook her head and backed out into the bedroom. "John.." she looked at him, with her mouth still covered. "You're fucking gay?"

Roger looked over to John, who was now sitting up in bed, wide-eyed. He couldn't even look at her but instead stared at the wall straight ahead. 

Trina turned around and ran through the door, slamming it behind her.

* * *

Trina sprinted to Julie's room, where she hammered on the door. A half-asleep Julie exited her room with a puzzled look. Trina's hand was on her hip and she looked irritated. To avoid waking Tom, Julie stepped out and closed the door behind her. 

"What's.." Julie started to say but was cut off by Trina's screaming.

"Did you know that Margaret's a man?" Trina was gritting her teeth.

"I.." Julie tried to get a word in. 

"You told me he wasn't gay." Trina twirled her hand in the air.

"I said I didn't know." Julie crossed her arms. "Can you keep it down?"

"Well, the naked man in John Deacon's room says otherwise!" Trina yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Trina, please," Julie warned, placing her hand on Trina's shoulder.

A tired-looking Tom emerged from the room, clearly disturbed by the noise. He stepped next to Julie and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Tom, did you know that John's gay?" Trina crossed her arms and took a step back. Tom looked at Julie and then Trina, dumbfounded.

"He was supposed to be with me. He was mine." She shook her head angrily.

Julie stepped forward and crossed her arms. "Trina, regardless of the parts, he is with someone else. I think it's time you moved on."

Trina shook her head and stormed off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roger made his way to sit next to John on the bed. Tears were forming in the younger man's eyes. Roger's heart broke at the sight, and he moved to wrap his arms around John. Sobs erupted from his body.

"Deaky.." Roger rubbed the younger man's back.

"I think I should go.” John suddenly stood up and started putting his clothes back on. Roger grabbed his shoulder. 

“What? John?” Roger stood, looking at the younger man, bewildered.

“I’ll make sure you get a ride back to London, okay?” Tears were streaming down John’s face as he slammed the door in Roger’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOHN NO


End file.
